Computer systems typically include a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors. A computer system may be purchased by a client from a manufacturer or distributor. The client may also rely on that manufacturer or distributor for customer support should any problem arise concerning the operation of the client computer system.